


The Kiss that Pulls Me Under

by iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is an enigma with dimples AND fangs, Louis hates hunting but likes the look of Liam, M/M, Niall is his pet human that he's a little in love with, Vampire AU, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampire Zayn, Zayn is the eldest vampire, and Liam ought to be smarter than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been a vampire for over 200 years and hardly ever gets sassed anymore, but here's this delicious brown-eyed human beauty in the club actually attempting to resist his charms. That sort of seals the deal. Louis <i>has</i> to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss that Pulls Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested it as part of my oneshot request open inbox this week! Here ya go, 'Nonnie :)
> 
> Title from the lyrics to "About the Boy" by Little Mix
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr

Zayn’s always insisted to Louis that it’s rude to have beauty standards about who you drink from. “They’re not going to be your girlfriend, Lou, they’re your dinner,” he argued in that same bored voice as always. “The fuck does it matter if they’re pretty or not?"

“Right, because you’re one to talk,” Louis snorted in reply. “You’ve got Neal the handsome Irishman curled into your side in a feed-coma. Where’s your equal-opportunity predation now?”

“His name is Niall, and that’s completely different,” defended Zayn even as he cuddled the drowsy lad closer to him on the couch. “His blood tastes like Bailey’s, I couldn’t resist that. Do you know how many decades it’s been since I’ve had whiskey? It's an absolute coincidence that he’s also incredibly good-looking.”

“Mmhmm. And that had nothing at all to do with why you chose him as your latest pet.”

“He’s completely consenting and you know it.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re not the only handsome man in my life, mate.” Louis softened the tease with a wink just as tellingly mild as Zayn’s eye rolls. “Don’t worry, beautiful. You know that I’d drink from you, too, if you still had blood in your veins for me to drain.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Just like I did with Harry, before you fucked it all up by giving him The Kiss and turning him.”

Harry looked up from the book he was reading in the corner of the loft and flashed a smile that included both dimples and fangs. At just 18 (or rather, having been turned when he was just 18), he was still fresh-faced enough that the contrast between the predator in his eyes and the sweetness in his disposition was always amusing.

“Still a shame, that,” Louis sighed as an afterthought.

“I didn’t fuck anything up, that was a very purposeful move,” insisted Zayn. He’d been turned at 20, a year younger than Louis, but in vampire years he was by far the oldest. Their little group wasn’t really a coven in any sort of traditional sense, but if it was, he’d be the leader. “He’s got a face that could charm anybody into coming home with him, male or female. He’s an asset-”

“No, my ass is an asset. Turning Harry into a vampire is a waste of delicious AB negative.” Louis kissed his fingertips and sighed at the memory, which makes Harry giggle. “Not that having you around for the last thirty years still looking that cute hasn’t been a delight, Hazza.”

“No offense taken!” Harry drawled. “I rather like being a vampire, though.”

“And to think, it’s all because of my exquisite taste in blood donors.”

Niall stirred in Zayn’s arms the tiniest bit at Louis’ words, like he recognized even from deep in his feed-coma that ‘blood donor’ referred to him, too. Just that little shift and quiet sigh sent the smell of hot blood and a fresh bite wafting across the room to Louis’ sensitive nose, and his stomach purred in response.

“Speaking of blood donors,” smirked Zayn, hearing the quiet sound. “When’s the last time you fed?”

“About a week ago? I think. Saturday, yeah.”

It apparently wasn’t the answer Zayn was hoping for, because he scowled around Niall’s head at the oldest of his covenmates. “Louis, I’ve told you a hundred times. Just because you’re getting to that age where you can go for longer between feeds doesn’t mean you should. What would you do if all of a sudden something happened and you needed your strength, or we came under scrutiny and you couldn’t feed as easily-”

“This isn’t the 14th century anymore, Z,” Louis sighed like he had a hundred times before. “Witch hunts aren’t in vogue. We’re safe.”

“That’s what everyone said until Salem! I only survived that because-”

“Because you were careful and well-fed, yes, yes, I know. Thanks for the advice, Dad.”

Zayn snorted predictably. “Yeah, right. Like I would choose to give you The Kiss in this or any other lifetime. You’re someone else’s fuckup, not mine.”

“I like to think I’m my own fuckup, thanks,” Louis said with a smile, because it didn’t take vampire senses to know Zayn didn’t mean it. “Can you blame me if I get tired of picking up men every few days, though?” he added, knowing that his elder wasn’t going to be that easily distracted.

“Well you could try women if you wanted, I don’t care who you bite.”

“Zayn.”

“Jesus, Lou, I’m teasing. I know what you mean. But constant hunting isn’t your only option...” Zayn trailed off, knowing Louis would put the pieces together if he wanted to.

Louis knew what he meant, of course he knew. “Haven’t met anyone I’d want as a permanent donor, is all,” he said quietly. “The only person I ever fed on for an extended period of time was Harry, and that was really just because you decided you wanted to turn him and kept him around all the time. It was convenient. It was never… it was never like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like that,” Louis jerked his chin towards the slumbering boy Zayn continued to cuddle close. It might have been a change of subject, but it was also a valid point. “You’ve been feeding off him for months now. You think you’ll ever…?”

Zayn got very quiet then, as he looked down at the boy on his chest with serious eyes. He didn’t answer Louis- not that Louis ever expected him to. That wasn’t the kind of thing you shared offhand, even to your best mate. The choice to give someone The Kiss, to make them your child, was far more personal than any human decision.

“You should eat,” was all Zayn said. “Don’t care who, but I don’t want you playing this game of seeing how far you can go. Alright?”

He could have flashed his fangs, asserted his status as an older vampire, made it an order… but he didn’t. He said it like a man says to his brother, all full of love and concern and good intentions.

It’s what makes Louis smile back with equal fondness and nod his head without further argument. “Alright. I’ll head out now, I’ll be back later. Need anything while I’m out?”

Zayn’s eyes flicked ever so briefly down to Niall before he answers, “No, I have everything I need.”

…………………

It was never hard for Louis to get a guy to go home with him. Most people go out wanting to be picked up; the key is just how much persuasion it takes to get them to give in to those urges. For someone like Louis, who had a hypnotic voice and enchanting eyes set in a stunningly beautiful face, it had never been hard for him to make someone fall in that temporary kind of love that made everything feel heady and the bed of a stranger sound warm.

And that was before he became a vampire.

Now it was a piece of cake; Louis walked into a room and heads turned, pupils widened, every piece of soft prey in this place turned to look at the man they’ve just realized they wanted. It’s like walking through a buffet, except everything on the menu has some sort of instinctive, animalistic desire to give itself over to him.

Not everything gets to be so lucky, though. It’s Louis who gets to make his selection, who gets to scan his eyes across the crowd and search for the prettiest face he can find…

It doesn’t take long to find him tonight.

Tonight, the pretty face is a man with short brown hair and the warmest brown eyes Louis thinks he’s ever seen in his 200-odd years. It’s solid build and scruffy beard and muscled arms with delicate tattoos all wrapped up in clothes so deliciously casual he might have stepped right off a runway and onto that dance floor.

Louis knows right away that he’s got to have this boy.

He’s a strong one, too, this boy. There’s that same irresistible attraction to Louis evident in his eyes as it is in everyone else’s, but he still turns away as Louis approaches. He still responds to the tap on his shoulder with a practiced but tremulous, “Not interested.”

It makes Louis smile widely, to hear the struggle in his voice. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of ‘no means no?’” the boy -the man, really,- sassed as he turned to face Louis. It was a grave error, really; if you look a vampire in the eyes for more than a few seconds they can hypnotize you, lull you into a suggestive state that has you mindlessly bending to their will. Louis in particular was the best hypnotist even Zayn had seen in all of his centuries of afterlife.

Not that this guy knew that, of course, but it didn’t matter anyway. It was Louis who was charmed, by the spunk of a man who stoically refused his attentions despite the instinctual pull he must have felt to Louis. It wasn’t often that people sassed him. It’d been decades, in fact.

“You didn’t tell me ‘no,’ you told me you weren’t interested,” replied Louis’ smoothly, as intimately as he could with club music pounding and people all around. “That’s just a statement of fact. Like this one: I’m interested in you.”

And there, predictably, clear as could be even in the chaos of the club, was the quickening of a heartbeat. “I’m sure you are,” replied the brown-eyed boy. “But I’m also sure you’re only interested in one thing.”

Louis shrugged one shoulder ever so casually. “At least two things. I did ask you about a drink, too, after all.”

For a long moment, they just stand there on the dance floor, unmoving, too close, looking at one another like this was a showdown and the first one to blink lost it all. Louis almost considered blinking just to let him win. Almost.

Brown eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of seconds as blue eyes looked carefully on, and the spell was somehow broken and yet just beginning. “My name is Liam, and you can buy me one drink.”

One became two, became three, became a taxi back to Louis’ flat and the rustle of sheets as he laid Liam back on his mattress. “I don’t usually do this,” Liam panted. “I’m usually smarter than this.”

“Well thanks for making an exception,” Louis said with a chuckle. He didn’t try to lie and say that he was the same way, because Liam was smart, and he was definitely smart enough to know the predator in Louis when he saw it. Instead, Louis focused on unfastening Liam’s belt. After all, just because he’d gone out for blood didn’t mean that was all he had to get out of it, right? Here before him was a gorgeous man, half-naked, body flushed in anticipation and heart beating hard-

Heart beating hard enough that Louis could see the pulse in Liam’s throat, could hear the blood rushing through his arteries. He had to stop kissing Liam’s mouth then, because Louis felt the poke of his fangs coming out, digging into the flesh of his own lips. _Can’t have him stumbling upon those, can we?_

He moved those kisses to Liam’s neck, irresistibly drawn to the hot blood just beneath the surface. The nerve endings on his lips are buzzing with electricity, or anticipation, and the animal instincts inside of him are shouting to bite him now, to strike while the prey least expects it, to drain him of some of that precious lifeblood and nourish himself in the sweet process-

But then Liam sighs his name and ruts up against him and suddenly it’s all so bloody _human._

One more kiss planted right upon the place where that pulse is strongest, a cold but gentle hand running down a live, warm human body, and a quiet whisper in the darkness.

“Mind if I use my mouth?"

…………………

The fact that vampires never sleep means it’s not that unusual that Louis meets Zayn in the hall somewhere around a quarter to five in the morning. Zayn is probably on his way out to take pictures of the sunrise or something artsy like that- two hundred years and cameras still fascinated the man. Louis is just wandering the house as usual, trying to find something to occupy his limitless mind while the rest of the world slumbers on.

“Hey, Lou, what’s up?” Zayn said quietly. A quick sniff confirmed it- Niall was back in Zayn’s room, fast asleep.

Louis raised one delicate, amused eyebrow. “You, uh, have a bit of Niall juice on you.”

It wasn’t possible for Zayn to blush anymore, but if he could have he might have been beet red as he quickly examined his outfit. “Oh, I- uh-”

“Relax, I only meant his blood,” Louis said delightedly.

“Oh shut up, you absolute twat,” Zayn retorted even as he swiped a thumb across his lip to collect the offending smudge and suck it away. “Like you’ve never once been a messy eater- the fuck was that?”

 _That_ was the sound of Louis’ stomach growling, which was identical to the sound of Louis being in trouble. “I can explain-”

“I can smell you’ve got a guy back there,” said Zayn in absolute exasperation. “Fuck, I can smell him all over you. Why didn’t you feed?”

“Because I didn’t want to, okay?” Louis snapped. “I was going to feed off of him, I swear I was, but then I just… I didn’t want to anymore. I… lost my appetite, I guess.”

For a moment it looked like Zayn might not understand, as he raised a skeptical brow and stared Louis down, hard. It looked like he was about to argue that there was no excuse for not feeding last night, that bringing a man home solely for purposes other than nourishment was a risk and waste. That for Louis to have gone another night was too dangerous-

But somewhere in the back of the flat a boy stirred and a sleepy Irish accent called, “Zayn? Baby? Come back to bed, I miss you.”

Zayn was already on his way back there, with that familiar, gentle look in his eye. It was only there when Niall was, too, and it held understanding this time. “Just feed, okay?” was all he said. “That guy-”

“Liam.”

“Liam, or another guy, or fast food from the occult shop, I don’t care. Do what makes you happy, as long as you feed, okay?”

He was gone, and Louis could hear his own boy stirring. He was too graceful to jostle the mattress as he climbed into bed with Liam, but maybe even those weak human senses knew that he was no longer alone because Liam was rolling over and finding a place in Louis’ side like he’d been summoned there by a force greater than himself.

Louis could feel that steady heartbeat, but he couldn’t find it in himself to hunger for this man. Not the kind of hunger that was satisfied by blood, at least.

So he wrapped his arms around that warm, human form and closed his eyes so he could pretend to dream. He’d eat something later. Right now he had better things to do.


End file.
